


Two Years Down

by JustChuggingAlong



Series: The Ego Realm [9]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Celebrations, Dogs, Gen, Mild Cursing, Party, Robot Dogs, Shenanigans, Shrek - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustChuggingAlong/pseuds/JustChuggingAlong
Summary: Birthday's aren't a big thing for the Ipliers, but sometimes parties are fun. What's stopping Bing, Oliver, Green, and Red from celebrating theirs? And maybe something special will come Oliver's way.





	Two Years Down

**Author's Note:**

> This marks two years since Google Gets an Upgrade and it's weird that it's been so long.

Birthdays were a finicky thing for the Ipliers. It really depended on whose birthday you were celebrating. Some of them loved parties and receiving gifts. Others didn't like being reminded of the ever moving passage of time. Others just don't care either way. In general, nobody had birthday parties. and if you wanted one, you had to throw it yourself.

For these four, though, birthdays were everything.

Most egos didn't have to share a birthday. They were created on a specific date and that was that. However, sometimes they had several birthdays on the same day, or at least very close. Maybe they were all created on the same day for the same video, or maybe it was just by chance.

It wasn't chance for Bing, Oliver, Red, and Yellow. Two years ago was Google Gets an Upgrade. The upgrades' inception and Bing's debut.

For months now they've been buzzing with excitement, making preparations for the upcoming birthday. Not all egos wanted a party for themselves, but their reasoning was that since there was four of them, they _had _to celebrate.__

__It was Bing's idea first. He spent his first year having to handle leaps in bounds in other characters’ stories. He and the upgrades appeared in the aftermath of both A Date With Markiplier, which was Dark's first official appearance, and Markiplier TV, the first time the egos were seen all together. And only months later was Who Killed Markiplier. They were caught in the middle of one big ego renaissance._ _

__So the mini party he threw for himself and the upgrades wasn't really meant to be a birthday party. It was more of a “good job for surviving our first year” sort of celebration. Oliver was the one who suggested making it an actual birthday party._ _

__And here they were, a year later. More shenanigans, more chaos, more big videos and dramatic-ass projects. They've made it to a whole two years old, and in a world like theirs, in the mess that was the Ipliers, that was quite the feat. Of course, two years was nothing. Wilford, Dark, and the Jims were a lot older than anyone could imagine. King had been there from the start. So had Host, and Dr. Iplier. Bing and the upgrades were little babies._ _

__And now their birthday has rolled around again, and they were ready to celebrate. They’d all been buzzing about, trying to find gifts for each other. (And maybe, in the process, blowing their arms off on accident. It happens.)_ _

__They were currently decorating the common room and kitchen with streamers. They hadn't officially gotten permission to do so, but since when has anyone cared about that? Wilford was the one who wanted to decorate, so Dark wasn't going to get mad at them. He never got mad at Wilford._ _

__They didn't have a cake or anything. Of course not, they were androids, but they did have everything else a celebration might need. The walls were decked out in decoration. They had several bowls of candy, courtesy of Wilford. They all had gifts piled up for each other. They even had a few guests this year, some of them more happy to be there than others._ _

__Blue didn't have to be asked. He wasn't always outwardly caring towards his ‘brothers,’ but they'd celebrated his birthday last October, so he felt obligated._ _

__Wilford didn't have to be asked either. Nor did he ask. He just burst into the Googles’ workshop extra early that morning, effectively jolting all four of them from their slumber and interrupting their charging. He had an armful of gifts and a bag full of party supplies and candy. “For the guests,” he said, “since you don't care about poor us and our mortal needs.”_ _

__“You’re barely mortal,” Green mumbled. Wilford waved his hand dismissively._ _

__“That’s not important. What is important is that you nerds are now two years old! Practically enough to form full sentences!”_ _

__Red groaned and and chucked a wrench at Wilford, which hit him on the head with a squeaky noise and bounced off harmlessly. “Go away.”_ _

__“Please get out, Warfstache,” Blue said. “I’m afraid you haven't noticed how fucking _early _it is.”___ _

____Wilford had scoffed but he turned and left with the bag, leaving the gifts behind. Each one was wrapped in a different colour- red, green, yellow, and orange, and they all had bright pink bows on them._ _ _ _

____The Host was there at the party as well, under the condition that he would be allowed to just sit on the couch and not talk to anyone, and King was delighted when Bing asked him to come along._ _ _ _

____Besides that, there won't be many others. They were all busy, or just not interested. The people who weren't coming to the party, though, might drop off presents later in the day. That was the norm for birthdays, anyways. Not every Iplier had a party but every Iplier did end up getting at least a couple gifts._ _ _ _

____Could they even call it a birthday? Besides the Ipliers who were born in the real world, none of them actually had birthdays. They were anniversaries, really. But they can call it what they want, it’s the same in the end. A celebration of their creation._ _ _ _

____This one was supposed to be small. They didn’t need anything overly big or dramatic. The plan of the party was to sit, chat, and maybe watch a couple movies or play video games. And eat the candy Wilford brought along, apparently._ _ _ _

____Once the start of the actual party came around, things went pretty well. They played Smash, (with either Host or Green absolutely destroying the others each time) and after Bing’s insistence, and Blue pleading that for the love of God don’t, they put on Shrek._ _ _ _

____The presents were doled out and the energy in the room rose. Most of the gifts were things you’d expect- books they’ve been meaning to read, fancy new gadgets, a brand new skateboard. But then there was also Green’s pride and joy._ _ _ _

____Oliver already knew what he was getting. He asked for it, after all, and Green was the first one to jump on the project. Green had been pretty open about it, especially when he had to get help for it. He’d spent many months on it, and here it was, the cultivation of all his hard work and all his setbacks._ _ _ _

____Oliver already knew what he was getting, but he still didn’t expect the robotic dog to jump out of the box onto him as soon as he opened it._ _ _ _

____It was an adorable little thing. It was about the size of a border collie, although it didn’t seem to be any set breed. It had floppy ears, it was covered in long light grey fur and its eyes were a dark yellowish brown. It wasn’t flawless- you could still see the seems between the joints and its movements weren’t perfectly dog-like, just a tad too robotic. But it was definitely a dog, and you could tell how hard Green had worked on it._ _ _ _

____Oliver was delighted. “Green, this is incredible!” He said excitedly. He held his hand out to the dog who began licking his fingers in his excitement._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well, I got help, obviously,” Green replied. “Uh, I named him Dove, because of his fur, but it was a temporary name, if you’d like to change it.”_ _ _ _

____“No, no, Dove is adorable.” He picked up Dove and held him up to his face, and the dog licked his nose. Oliver set him down again and immediately he bounded off to visit the others in the room. He jumped onto Wilford’s lap before using his chest as a launch pad to leap onto the neighboring couch where Host was sitting cross legged. Wilford wheezed as the air was punched out of him and Host almost fell off the couch when all the weight of the dog slammed directly into him._ _ _ _

____“Dude, did you mean to make him like that?” Bing asked, then yelped as Dove bounded over him to lick the peanut butter off King’s face. King laughed as he tried to push him away, but to no avail. Dove was far too heavy._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but if Oliver wants to-”_ _ _ _

____“No, no! Don’t change it! I think it’s fantastic!” Oliver said, standing up to rescue King from Dove’s assault._ _ _ _

____“He’d make a good playmate for Dark Chica, I bet” Wilford noted._ _ _ _

____“Maybe then she’d stop bringing in dead rats,” Red said. "I'm _tired _of having to clean those up."___ _ _ _

______“Yes, please! I keep saying it’s only a matter of time before she starts going after my squirrels,” King said. He paused, eyeing Dove. “Are you sure this one won’t go after my squirrels?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t worry about it,” Green replied. “He’s not that menacing.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Although Host will warn the others that while the squirrels will be safe, the Ipliers’ shoes might not be,” Host spoke up. “And the toilet paper, and the trash, and the drywall…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah,” Blue said, watching Dove with a passive expression as the dog charged around the room. “Perhaps we should watch out for that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’s a dog, dogs do that, right?” Red said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dove jumped back next to Oliver and curled up next to him, before placing his head in his lap. Oliver looked down at the dog and he stared back up at him. Dove was possibly the cutest thing he’d seen in his life. He felt like if he could cry, he would, the dog was just so cute._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Green, you have no idea how incredible this is,” Oliver said. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How come none of us got robot animals?” Bing questioned. “That’s no fair.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up, you never asked.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______As Bing and Green began to bicker, Oliver just wrapped his arms around Dove. He’d already decided he’d die for the animal if he had to._ _ _ _ _ _

______Well, that was two years down. Who knew how many more there were to go?_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on writing a birthday story for every character. That would just get hard. However, how could I not write this one? Plus, I kind of trapped myself without realising when I had Green building Oliver a robot dog for their birthday in the very first fic I posted here. Hey, I'm not complaining. I love these robo-boys with all my heart and soul.


End file.
